Day of the Ninja
by SilverCyanide
Summary: The RFMA [Rikkai Fangirl Media Association] reports on Day of the Ninja and all of the chaos that ensued.


**Words:** 1120.

**Warnings:** A bit of swearing. A bit of confusion, because it was written in a different style and point of view than I normally do.

**A/N: **First, HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY HARU! Yes, it was Niou's birthday on the fourth. Second, Happy Day of the Ninja! PIRATES PWN NINJA'S LIEK WHOA! That's all for now. See end AN for details. Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIYO! Yes, December fifth is HIYOSHI'S BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! (I should have written it about him...it would kind of make more sense. Oh well, maybe next year. XD)

**BETA'D! Thank you Laura!**

* * *

It was a normal day at Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku. Or, well, about as normal as it could get. Students were wandering around the grounds, some by themselves, studying; some sitting and talking in groups. If you were to zoom in closer you would find that one of these groups would be the Rikkai Dai Regulars on the Boys Tennis Team. Had all of the Regulars been there, eight people would be present. However, the group was currently missing one person, so seven people were sitting near each other in a jagged circle. They were talking softly, and if you came in a bit closer to them you would hear that they were talking about… well… hear for yourself: 

"But it doesn't make any sense!" a pink-haired boy whom our research has revealed to be Marui Bunta exclaimed loud enough to make a few heads turn. "It's got a _cone_ on its head! So it should be a uni_cone_."

The people sitting around the pink haired boy had very different reactions to these few statements, including a _"what the fuck?" _look, a "shut up, you make no sense" look, and a "whatever you say" look.

"Actually, Bunta," said a blue-haired boy who has been identified as Yukimura Seichii from previous encounters, ( order of phrases seems clunky) "It's got a horn on its head."

"Then why is it called a uni_corn_?!"

"Who cares if it's a cone or a corn or whatever!" A boy whose hair had been bleached exclaimed (this boy was later identified as Niou Masaharu by our talented research staff). It was obvious from his expression that not only was he not a morning person, but he also appeared to be in a bad mood. Yukimura Seichii looked as if he were about to speak, but as he opened his mouth to do so he was cut off by the scream of somebody in a group to his left.

"TERRORIST! HE'S GOT A SWORD! AND A BOMB!" Yelling this anywhere is sure to cause mass hysteria and panic. Anywhere, that is, except Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku. A few people ran around and headed for cover, but for the most part people just turned and stared, staying exactly where they were. Things, however, did quiet down a bit, and the words the alleged "terrorist" was speaking could be heard. They turned out to be a song, which research later revealed to be titled "A Pirates Life For Me".

"_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me,"_ sang the masked man. A couple of people blinked and backed away, while the rest continued to stare.

"_We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot_,  
_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho."_

The masked figured continued singing and more people blinked and backed away.

By this time, the masked figure was nearly to the area where most of them were sitting, and, while they would have liked to stay outside, they decided it would probably be best to head inside in case this person did pose any real threat. We, too, decided that it would be best to head inside, so the details of this next section may be somewhat foggy as our small spy cameras and microphones are not of the best quality.

As the masked figure came within close proximity of the building, it was thought that everybody was inside, yet our cameras picked up the Tennis Regulars still sitting there, despite the fact that danger could face them. As the figure came even closer our camera saw a few of the Regulars wave to the masked person. "Are they in on it?" were our immediate thoughts. "Were they causing the terror that was currently striking our school?" Everybody waited, breath bated, to see what would happen. These next few scenes that you are about to witness are fuzzier than the rest, because we felt the need to steer our equipment out of the way of the masked figure in case anything was to explode. You see, video and sound equipment is rather expensive, and we'd like to keep it in one piece. Right, well, on to the scene.

The masked man approached them, and stopped. He started talking, though what he was saying could not be completely made out.

"Today…Ninja…fifth…BOOM!" The masked man said, using his arms to accentuate what he was saying. The others nodded, the same looks from earlier plastered on their faces.

"That's very interesting…" Yukimura Seichii replied, not seeming to be the least bit nervous or intimidated.

"Yeah, but…again…why?" Niou Masaharu said, torn between a "what the fuck?" look and amusement.

The masked figure just said something that our microphones didn't pick up. The other seven seemed to accept whatever he just said, because when a tall figure with a sexy nose (later identified as Sanada Genichiroh) said "Class starts in five minutes." Everybody picked up their bags and stood up, heading for the doors.

As they made their way closer most people began to flee to classrooms where they felt they would be safe. We, however, hid in the shadows nearby and caught the end of this historic event. We'll even show you the footage.

The Tennis Team Regulars walked up to the front doors. A dark-skinned, bald one (later identified as Kuwahara Jackal) pushed open the door as the seven boys and the masked stranger entered. We watched as they made their goodbyes and parted for their separate classes, as they would on any other day. When all of them had separated, the group left near us consisted of Yukimura Seichii and the masked man. Not wanting to make ourselves obvious, we continued to lurk in the shadows and could not hear what they were saying. It was, however, obviously small talk, nothing important. It was then, as they were about half way down the hallway, and a good twenty feet away from us, that Yukimura Seichii put his hand on top of the masked strangers head which, for the first time, we've noticed is lower than his. He whispers a few words in close proximity to the masked mans face, and then loops his fingers in the material in such a way that he can pull off the mask. With one swift tug he does so, leaving us rather speechless. Our reactions were so delayed at this point that we figure it's just best to role the footage we've got, because the masked man spoke quite loud.

"Awww! But Mura! It's Day of the Ninja! Not faaair! Let me put it back on,_please_?!" A curly-haired boy asked, his green eyes looking rather upset.

And that, our lovely viewers, is the story of the Day of the Ninja and the panic that it ensued.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, today (December fifth) is Day of the Ninja. I, however, am a Pirate. GO PIRATES! Because, you know, there's a whole Pirates vs. Ninjas war (PIRATES WIN!!!) Today I dressed up as a Ninja in the morning (so people would understand that it was Day of the Ninja and not Talk Like a Pirate Day again XD) and a Pirate in the afternoon. Mhmm. Well, that's all on that topic. Anyway, good news! _In Which Tennis Boys Have Children_ is almost done being re-formatted and stuff (I'm taking it out of script and making it more proper.) _Zutto_ six is well underway, and I might even have time to finish _Shut Down Day_ soon! Oh, and there's a HUGE PoT fic planned for next year. But yeah, enough about those fics! If you read, please review! Good, bad, loved it, hated it? Leave me your comments and your concrit and your praise and your flames and whatever else you want to give out! I'd love it! 

**EDIT (1/3/08):** Well, not sure how soon the others are up, but the huge PoT fic is started:D


End file.
